videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lonely Future
'Lonely Future '(孤独の未来 Kodoku no Mirai) is a 3D visual novel developed and published by Aozora for the Nintendo 3DS. Plot Story For many long years, Professor Len (if the character is left unnamed) has dedicated himself to creating the first ever robot to have the emotions and thoughts of a human, and after having dozens of failures and having all his helpers quit, he had finally built the android; A-37, renamed: Asana. Having just created Asana, Professor Len must teach her how to become human and show her that she is a miracle. Setting The game is set in the very distant future, where while technology is far beyond imagination, but also where humanity is dying. The game is mainly set in a small laboratory in the middle of what seems to be a field of flowers and one tree, though the name of the location is unknown. Gameplay Asana Lonely Future mainly focuses on the Professor (Len if name is left unchanged or unnamed) and his relationship with Android 37, Asana. When interacting with Asana, multiple choices can be chosen, each resulting in a different reaction from Asana. The time between these decision points is variable and during these times, gameplay pauses until a choice is made that furthers the plot in a specific direction. At some points of the same, Asana will lose power and slow down until she shuts off; Asana must be kept on at all times for if she turns off, she will not be able to turn back on and ends the game the next day, so to avoid this, Asana must be given certain materials to be kept on or put back onto her bed. Exploration At times in the game the Professor could either decide to explore the flower field, caves, or forests with or without Asana, but will always result in an event scene if Asana comes along; if all exploration event scenes have been triggered, then some will reset resulting in similar situations as before. Though exploration in the game is optional, it is a factor in growing Asana's knowledge and her bond with the Professor. Exploration is also a way of gathering presents or material. Time The game has a time limit of one year, and after the last day of the year, the game will go to the final event scene and then go to the ending which the player has achieved. Time is a major factor in the game, some certain events can only happen once on a specific date and some items can be obtained on a specific date. There are four time sets in a day, Morning, Noon, Dusk, and Night, and similar to how dates specify certain things, time plays a higher factor of obtaining something. There are some events which can take longer than one time set. Endings There are a total of five different endings, each with depending on the knowledge and bond with Asana. There are two good endings, two bad endings, and one true ending that could be classified as the third good ending. If the game has reached an ending in the middle, then a bad ending will automatically trigger, ending the game; Bad Ending A when exploring or Bad Ending B in the flower field. Good Ending A : "The 4th Miracle" - Skipping pass 60 years, Professor Len becomes an old man while Asana remains the same, but now she has a power source which could last for decades. Asana now knows most human emotions and has become the near-perfect person that the Professor had wanted. The Professor then dies of illness as Asana brought him flowers, only to be left wondering why the Professor is sleeping. Years later, Asana walks to a cliff and meets with a young boy. Good Ending B : "What's Wrong?" - After a year had passed, Professor Len was strickened with a weakened heart and became unable to continue what he was doing without bearing chest pain. Days after, the Professor had finished creating a battery which would power Asana for decades, and right after installing it into her, the Professor fainted with a smile. Asana then turned around and asked him "What's wrong?" then he told her "You are my greatest miracle". Right after answering her question, he dies with a smile as Asana learns the emotion of sadness and slowly began to cry. Bad Ending A : "Goodbye, Asana" - After having run out of power, Asana had her body be forced to power down as the Professor rushed her to the laboratory. Once they got to the laboratory, Asana was put onto her bed to be recharged, but it was too late. Asana's final words were "Goodbye, Professor" and the Professor then cried his heart out and said "Goodbye, again" Bad Ending B : "Asana's Angel" - As Asana stood in the flower field, she suddenly fell to her knees as her power ran short, then she fell unto her side as the Professor notices and runs to her. When Asana hit the ground, the flower petals flew, and she was now dead. The Professor then fell to his knees as he sees that he can no longer save her, nor himself, but just as he began to cry, he heard as voice in the wind saying "Thank You". True Ending : "Thank You, Father" - Skipping pass 60 years, Professor Len becomes an old man while Asana remains the same, but now she has a power source which could last for decades. Asana had remained the same for all of her years, not being able to learn a single human emotion. Before the Professor died, he told Asana to never look into the files named "HER" on his computer. Skipping pass another 10 years, Asana went to the Professor's corpse only to realize that the computer had been on for the last 10 years, so she went to turn it off but when the screen turned on, the only thing showing on the screen was the file "HER" so she opened it and saw many pictures of a girl who looked just like her along with the Professor. As the pictures kept popping out, Asana began to cry as she starts to finally become human. As the years passed by, Asana played in the flower fields as if she was a little girl until she ran out of power and dies on the flowers saying "Thank you, father". Category:Video Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Visual Novel Games Category:Aozora games